General mobile terminals use intelligent cards such as the Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card and so on as the device storing the subscriber identification information, network information and subscriber data. However, this method for storing the subscriber identification information requires that the mobile terminal should be equipped with a dedicated SIM card socket and the SIM card should keep the connection with the mobile terminal all the time in use. And once the mobile terminal is lost, that means the SIM card is lost as well. The subscriber can never use the services any more unless he reports the lost and applies for a new card.
Another method for storing subscriber identification information is the manufacturer writes the subscriber identification information into the read only memory of the mobile terminal before the mobile terminal leaves factory, and thus it avoids equipping and using the SIM card sockets and SIM cards. However, this method still does not solve the problem that subscribers can not continue to use services after the mobile terminals are lost. And when subscribers replace mobile terminals, they have to change mobile terminal numbers, which is not convenient very much.
Before using the network services, a mobile terminal needs to be registered and authenticated in the network. The process of registering and authenticating requires the subscriber identification information. Because the subscriber identification information is stored using above fixed ways (namely stored in a SIM card or solidified in the read only memory of the mobile terminals) in the prior art, so only subscribers who have special SIM cards or mobile terminals can be registered and authenticated in the network successfully to enjoy services provided by the network. This means subscribers cannot use the services provided by mobile operators unless by means of mobile terminals, and can not use the services in the platforms which have more powerful software and hardware performances, such as a Personal Computer (PC). On one hand, this affects the subscriber's experiences, and on the other hand, it constrains the development of new services by mobile operators.